


Drunken confessions

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Twincest, drunken kisses, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: After nearly ten years apart, Dean is finally spending time with the Novak twins again.





	Drunken confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/gifts).



> This was a tumblr promt given to me by Pherryt and it took a life of it's own. The prompt was types of kisses and she gave me drunk/sloppy and awkward. Enjoy!

It had been years since Dean was able to spend time with his two best friends from high school. Castiel and Jimmy Novak moved on to bigger and better things after high school. Jimmy and Castiel both went to medical school. Both studied to be surgeons, one cardiology the other pediatrics. Dean was proud of both of them and never let it know how much it had hurt him to be away from the twins. He knew they would accomplish great things.   
  
That's why when Dean had gotten the call from Jimmy boasting the good news about himself and Castiel, he wasn't surprised. Both men had made it through undergrad and graduate school, about to embark into their residency. While it had been over eight years since he had seen either of the brothers, Dean was bound and determined to see them now.  
  
It was also a good way to see if he still felt the way he had in high school.   
  
Dean sighed at his own thoughts. He was such a moron in high school. He was so far in the closet about his bisexuality that he surpassed Narnia. In fact, he's pretty sure the closet was really the Tardis because of how big and well hidden he was.  
  
Jimmy outed Dean first. True, it was only to Castiel, but it was enough. But with that outing, Dean was able to breathe and be himself around the brothers.   
  
At least, until he fell in love. But that wasn't the biggest problem. The biggest problem was that he had fallen in love with _both_ of the Novak boys.   
  
And it was hard not too. The two of them were like yin and yang. They balanced each other perfectly. Jimmy being more carefree and reminding both Dean and Castiel to let loose and live free, while Castiel was more reserved, a good head on his shoulders. It was a long running joke between the three that twins were the devil and angel that would help Dean decide. Castiel being the angel and Jimmy the devil.  
  
But regardless of how well the three of them got along, it was absurd of Dean to even fathom having both of them. Even at his young age, he had known it was wrong to date them both, essentially cheating on one with the other.   
  
Of course, no matter what his rational mind tried to think, his irrational heart would often lead him into fantasies with the twins. Downright pornographic fantasies that would leave him hard and achy and needing to run to the shower, before either one woke up when staying over on the weekends.  
  
Then after the boys left to study medicine on the East coast, the rumors started. Everyone in their godforsaken town would tell anyone who was listing about those “incestuous Novak kids” and how Dean's parents should be thanking God that their sinful ways didn't rub off on him. Once he hit twenty-one and some asshole started blabbing at the mouth, speaking ill of his best friends, Dean suddenly had himself a bed in the county lockup.  
  
No matter what, he had refused to let his desires believe the talk. He never pushed the twins when they talked to each other or face timed. He wouldn't even tell him what he had heard. Dean had felt it better than if they were involved with each other, that maybe they would trust him enough to tell him.  
  
This line of thinking wasn't currently helping him at this moment in time as his train from Kansas pulled into the Baltimore station. He felt like he was going to be sick from the combination of anxious and excited nerves.   
  


* * *

  
Jimmy laughed as his brother bounced on the balls of his feet, desperate to see over the heads around him. They had both heard the announcement that Dean's train had pulled into the station. Jimmy thought it was silly that Dean was still adamant in his refusal to get on a plane. Thank God, Castiel had a strange fascination with modern ways of transportation and was able to convince Dean that take the train was far more economical than driving himself.   
  
Truth be told, Jimmy was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure the only reason Dean relented was that Castiel laid a mother of a guilt trip on the poor guy. Regardless how it came to pass, the day that both he and his brother had longed for was here. And for the first time in who knows how long, Jimmy was witnessing a side of his brother he doesn't see very often.  
  
“Cas, seriously...” he pulled his brother's wrist, the only acceptable way to hold him in public. “Stop bouncing, you're going to pull something.” he teased.  
  
Castiel looked back at his with a wide smile and crinkly blue eyes. “I can't help it! I've missed him. And he's going to be here for a whole month. That's thirty-one days, Jimmy!”  
  
“Yeah and I'm excited too, Cas. But what if he isn't okay with things?”  
  
That made Castiel stop his movements as he turned to look at his brother. Even now, while Jimmy had filled out more in the shoulders, he was Castiel's mirror. And in that mirror, Jimmy had voiced the one thing Castiel had tried his hardest to keep from coming to light. Knowing that it would affect Jimmy just as much as it did him.  
  
Castiel stepped closer, hooking his pinky under Jimmy's watch band. “You need to have faith in Dean.”  
  
Jimmy smiled at that. Of course, Castiel would say that. “You still okay being the DD tonight?” Jimmy asked, a signal that he was okay. Castiel flashed him another brilliant smile before looking for Dean again.  
  
“Of course. I still say we should drink that the apartment. That way I can do it too.”  
  
Jimmy snorted. “No way, dude. We would need to buy out two BevMo's just to make you have a buzz.”.  
  
Castiel was poised to say something in response but a familiar baritone calling their names snapped both of their attention to the right. They had barely made visual confirmation before both brothers were wrapped into the stronghold of Dean. Jimmy tried to ignore how right it felt.

 

* * *

  
  
Castiel had gotten his way. Once Dean had heard wind of how he wanted to stay home and drink rather than a bar crawl, Dean sided with him. Dean had a point when he mentioned to Jimmy that they missed their chance to celebrate their twenty-first together and tonight would be their do-over.  
  
“But what if we lost our virginity that night?” Jimmy challenge, already feeling a buzz from the locally brewed stuff Cas preferred.  
  
Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Are you kidding? You two are far too good looking to have not had gotten laid before then.”  
  
Jimmy shrugged. “We were fifteen and it was awkward as fuck,” he giggled a little at the memory and Castiel frowned at him.  
  
“It was only awkward because Anna walked in right after.”  
  
Dean couldn't help but laugh at the image of their cousin walking in on their post-coital fog. He shook his head. There was no way that did that together.  
  
“Actually there is,” Castiel said softly causing Dean to gape at him.  
  
“Did I say that out loud?”  
  
Jimmy laughed and nodded. “Cassie was my first,” he sang as he crawled from his spot on the floor over to Cas who was suddenly more interested in his bottle of gray goose.  
  
“No way...” _Okay, Dean was officially fucking drunk_ , Castiel thought as Dean stared at them in wide-eyed fascination.  
  
“Yep. He taught me how to kiss. And I learned how to make him come apart with just my tongue,” Jimmy explained, stopping himself on all fours near Cas. He face was so close that Castiel could smell the beer on his breath.   
  
“Jimmy,” Castiel hissed trying to get his brother to stop as Dean made a whining noise.   
  
“Wanna see?” Jimmy asked looking over at Dean who nodded. “Look, Cassie. Dean wants to watch.”  
  
“Jim-”Castiel's words were abruptly cut off by his brother's very drunkenly, sloppy kiss. It was too much tongue and way too wet to be enjoyable. ~~Seriously was Jimmy trying to lick Castiel's face like a cow does a salt lick?~~ Normally Castiel could handle his drunken brother but this was just too much for Castiel and too awkward. He pushed Jimmy back, who made a sound of protest.  
  
“You're drunk,” Castiel said flatly.  
  
“And horny!” Jimmy laughed as Castiel rolled his eyes before looking at Dean who was watching them with interest.  
  
“I apologize, Dean. It was not my intention for you to find out about us while under the influence.”  
  
Dean shrugged. “It's okay, Cas. I just wish you guys would have told me sooner.”  
  
That made Jimmy sit back on his haunches as he darted his gaze between Castiel and Dean.  
  
Castiel sighed. “I understand, that what we do is taboo. But I love Jimmy. I can't help that.”  
  
“Cas?” Castiel looked up to see Dean smiling at him. “Dude, you don't have to explain it. I've been in love with you both since sophomore English. I just didn't know how to tell you or act on it honestly.”  
  
“Easy. You just did. Can we go fool around now?” Jimmy asked causing the others to laugh.  
  
Castiel shook his head. “No. Water. Aspirin. Bed. We'll talk about this when we're sober.”  
  
They did talk about it. For all of ten minutes. After which the twins took turns showing off their skills to Dean.   
  
Jimmy was a much better kisser when he was sober. Just saying.


End file.
